Kristmas Kiss
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: Nessie and Jake's first officail Christmas kiss.


**Little one shot for the holidays!**

**JPOV**

This sucks, I thought. "And what's your name?" I ask a little kid with wide eyes. The things I do for my imprint… Yeah, Christmas Eve and I'm working!

"Kimmy." She smiled.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" I ask. If you're wondering, I'm Santa! I only took this god-awful job to pay for the pendent I was planning on giving to Renesmee for Christmas. The little kid, Kimmy had been thinking hard about the simple question.

"A Barbie Dream House, do you have some, 'cause I was real good!" she smiled. "And a puppy." Too bad I have a girlfriend, I thought. No, I loved Ness more than anything.

"I think I might have a Barbie Dream House in my toy shop." I say. We took the picture and I was on break. Well for little kids at least.

"Black, here's your bonus." My boss said. It was fifty dollars, the exact amount I needed for that pendant. I had slid off the Santa suit and ran into Kay Jewelers. **(Those commercials rock!)** "Hello sir!" some dude in a suit said, greeting me. "Oh I recognize you, do you have the money?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I say pulling out my check. "Do you still have the pendant?" I ask.

"Yes." He said pulling out a little black box. "Here you go, whoever you are getting this for will be very happy." He grinned. I paid and went back to work and had about ten minutes left on my break. I decided I would give Nessie her present at 11:30 tomorrow. Then the Pack walked up.

"Hi Santy Clause!" Jared snickered. I picked up a plastic toy and chucked it at him. "Ohhh not very jolly are we?"

"Just giddy with cheer." I say sarcastically. I was finally released and went to the Cullen's house.

NPOV

"Hurry up Jake!" I mumble to the door. Jake and I were going to watch the Home Alone Movies. He had Pack stuff and it was taking up all his time! Oh well this was our first Christmas as a couple. Jake said that tomorrow he would take a break from the Pack and it would be all about us. Then I heard Jacob knock at our door. "Hi!" I say as I throw my arms around his neck. "Your warm." I heard him chuckle and I released him. I let him in the house and looked him over. "Hi." I say again.

"Hey." He smiled. Then Alice came…

"Look up you two." We were still in the doorway…. uh-oh! We obeyed and I felt a bush come to my cheeks. Then a smile started to spread across both our faces. Jake leaned down and kissed me, nothing to "romantic" because Alice was in the room. Once Alice had said her peace Jacob and I plopped down and watched our movies. When I say down next to him I felt something in his pocket.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask. Jake's face flushed.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Really." He said.

"Ok, I'll believe you this time." The movies were really tacky and I ended up falling asleep on Jake.

"Wake up." He said shaking me lightly.

"Why?" I say wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Because I have to go home."

"Boooo. Well your coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I love you." He said. They were fairly short movies, but by the time they were over it was 8:30. "See you tomorrow." He grinned. He leaned down and gave me one quick kiss before he left and I crashed on the couch.

The next day…

It was Christmas morning and Jake was coming over! I was ecstatic! "Presents!" Emmett hollered from the second floor. _Even better, Jake!_ I thought mentally.

"Renesmee?" my father said coming down the stairs. "How about something else?" he asked.

"Sorry!" I say getting up and stretching. "Merry Christmas Daddy." I say giving him a hug.

"It's ok, go upstairs and get ready. The Denali Coven is coming." He said grinning.

"That's nice, I'll be quick." I was the shower felt nice and I changed into the outfit that I got to pick! It was a blue blouse and a black skirt. When I got downstairs the Denali Coven had already arrived.

"Renesmee!" Tanya smiled rushing over to me.

"Hi, Tanya." I say giving her a hug.

"You've gotten so big!" she said. "So tell me, did that wolfy boy tell you about imprinting?" she asked, very Alice like.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend!" I tell her feeling a blush creep up.

"That's amazing! How old are you now? Two?" she joked.

"I'm three, technically." I say as if she didn't know. Then Jacob walked in with a bag of presents. "Hi Jacob." I say over Tanya's head.

"Hi." He said smiling that Jacob-y smile. He leaned down and hugged me and then chuckled, "You stink."

"Must be the mud bath I took outside. But please stay." I beg.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your most favoriest person in the whole wide world." I grin

"So you're the person who created youtube?"

"Shut up!" I smile. He ended up staying and having Tanya asking how he phases so fast. Esme brought out cookies and snacks for Jake and I while everyone socialized. Eventually it was around ten and it was present time! Dad opened his present first and it was an app for a piano for his iPhone from mom. Mom got a new pair of sneakers. Rose got a shopping spree, so did Alice. The boys got a Wii and the rest I forgot because I was still thinking about what was in Jacob's pocket. Once everyone got his or her presents Jacob and I went out to the foresty back yard. There was a little picnic table. "What's this?" I whisper.

"You'll see." He grinned. We lead me the table and pulled out a blanket. I sat on the table and Jacob got a very serious look on his face.

JPOV

I was going to give Nessie the pendent. My mind was a jumbled mess and she looked adorable in her coat. "Jake, you ok?" she asked. I shook me head.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you" She said.

"Well, I wanted to give this to you privately."

NPOV

Jacob pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it up. It was a gorgeous key pendent. It was a key and had blue diamonds outlining it. I was at a loss for words. "You don't like it do you?" he said.

"I love it." He helped me put on the pendent careful of the clasps.

"Really?" he asked. Without much warning I leaned in and kissed Jacob. I felt his hands go to my waist. I loved him sooo much.

"It's amazing!" I say once we part. "Your amazing. I really don't deserve you. I love you so much." I say feeling tears well up.

"I could say the same."

We walked back to the house hand in hand probably grinning like idiots, at that time I could care less! Jacob had given me the most amazing present, I knew how much he really loved me, and I had told him how much I loved him. Best Christmas ever.

**Hoped you liked it! Yes it's a day after Christmas, but might as well get it out now, for my Canadian readers Happy Boxing Day. Well Happy Hollidays whatever you celebrate! **


End file.
